


A Game

by sparkeythehamster



Category: Blackadder
Genre: Boarding School, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkeythehamster/pseuds/sparkeythehamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about we play a game” Blackadder suggested, a little of the old confidence returning.<br/>“A-A Game?” Kevin wasn't sure about this, all he was suddenly aware of was how close their knees were, if one of them was to stretch out their leg only a little then they'd be touching.</p><p>Boarding School Blackadder/Darling</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game

Kevin Darling turned around on his chair and glared at the dark haired boy at the back of the class who was now innocently looking out of the window. Growling, he rubbed the back of his head and glanced down, trying to find the object that had just been thrown at him.

The teacher at the front was too wrapped up in enthusing about the upcoming cricket match with some posh Private school that he didn't notice that half the class wasn't paying attention.

Ah-ha!

Kevin reached down and picked a rubber off the floor, he was half tempted to throw it back but he wasn't sure if he would be able to throw that far. Damn that Blackadder and his brilliant cricket arm!

Blackadder would no doubt be playing in the cricket match, he was one of the school's star players, he never turned up to practise at all, but nobody would drop him from the team because he always performed so well in matches.

Personally, Kevin had never really been much of a sporty person, his teacher had picked up on this very quickly and assigned him the task of keeping score.  
Kevin didn't mind, in fact he was glad to have another job, but Blackadder and his friends teased him non-stop about it. Blackadder had even come up with a delightfully cruel new name for the month, “Stick man.”  
Over the last few months Kevin had found himself growing at an alarming rate until now he almost seemed to be just that, a stick man. He wasn't the tallest boy in their class but he was taller than Blackadder, who seemed to have settled on the average mark. 

“Sir,” one of the students pointed at the grandfather clock beside the door, calling their teacher's attention to it.

Their teacher jumped, startled and followed the student's finger. “Oh, is that the time already, well class dismissed, cricket team I want you out practising, that includes you Blackadder.”

Kevin smirked, Blackadder was gazing in pained exasperation at their teacher, he'd clearly wanted to sneak out and run in the gutters, something that Kevin had heard on a rumour that Blackadder did with his spare time. For someone who was meant to come from the noble family that Blackadder boasted he had, he didn't half behave like an unruly member of the working class.

Slipping his books into his satchel, Kevin breezed soundlessly out of the classroom.

It was always best to be the first out because it meant that you missed all the hectic excitement in the hallway of crazed adolescents fighting to be the first out of the door.  
Unfortunately, due to their teacher overlooking the time the hallways were already full and flowing like a rapid river in the direction of the door. Kevin had no other choice other than to dive in and brave it.

However, just as he was about to step forward, the rabble that was his class crashed into the back of him, sending him sprawling to the side.  
“Having fun Darling?” 

Kevin groaned, that sly voice and the emphasis on his name told him exactly who it was.

Blackadder was leaning against the door frame of the class, glancing out at Kevin who was currently pinned to the wall adjacent to where he was standing.  
“Oh go away!” Kevin snapped, lifting up his hands to shield his face from the elbow of a strapping six foot student who had just come haring down the hall.  
“No I think I'll stay here for the time being,” Blackadder glanced out tentatively at the crowd, “I'll wait for this mess to die down.”

Not wanting to be left in the hall with Blackadder, Kevin made a frantic effort to push his way into the crowd. With a few knocks and bruises he succeeded, and was taken away in the flow and spat out again when they reached the door.

It was a warm Summer's day, most of the students would be heading to the school field to watch the cricket team practise or towards the town to spend their money in the local sweet shop.  
Kevin however decided to move in the direction of the dormitory building, hopefully there would be a shady spot outside where he could get on with his homework without being bothered.

But to dam it all, Blackadder seemed to have decided that today would be a good day to annoy him, because he found himself being followed, at a distance, by his irritating classmate.  
“Don't you have practise to go to?” Kevin called without turning around, knowing that it would just encourage the other boy.  
He heard Blackadder scoff, “when do I ever go to practise?”  
“It's a big game, we've never played a posh Private school before” Kevin reminded him, praying that for once Blackadder would listen to reason and leave him alone.

“Not trying to get rid of me are you Darling?” Blackadder caught up with him, his tone drawling with mockery.  
“You must be a psychic,” Kevin rolled his eyes and picked up the pace, but Blackadder just matched it with ease.  
“I'm hurt,” Blackadder pulled a face, “imagine you not wanting to spend time with me when it's obvious you have a crush on me.”  
Kevin stopped in mid-step, staring at Blackadder open mouthed. He'd done it, he'd fallen into the other boy's trap, he could tell by the slow snake-like grin that was now spreading over Blackadder's mouth.  
“O-Of course I don't!” Kevin stammered, his cheeks colouring from the sheer embarrassment of the idea, “what on earth would possess me to like someone like you!?”

Again, there was that look of mock hurt, but the glimmer in Blackadder's eyes now was already burning too brightly to be dulled down.  
“So all those looks you shoot me in class mean nothing?”

“That's because you keep throwing things at me!” Kevin snapped, tightening his fist by his side and fighting to stay calm. Blackadder was being spurred on more and more by his growing rage.  
He blinked innocently, “me? I've never thrown anything at you.”

With a growl of frustration, Kevin began storming off again in the direction of the dorms, “leave me alone!”

Thankfully, this time Blackadder seemed to get the message, because when Kevin risked a look over his shoulder he saw the other boy stalking off in the other direction.

And yet, somehow he couldn't get the accusation out of his head. Had Blackadder been serious!? No, of course he couldn't have been, he was never serious about anything.

Of course he acknowledged that Edmund Blackadder was pretty good to look at, but his personality put him on level with a street urchin. Kevin smiled to himself reassuringly, there was no way that he'd ever fancy someone like him.

~/~

Edmund glanced over his shoulder, eyeing Darling's retreating figure with amusement, he'd obviously found his new teasing technique. He'd never seen Darling so hot and flustered before, it was very amusing, and yet, he couldn't think what had possessed him to ask the question in the first place.

Darling was a ridiculous stick-like boy with messy brown hair and the most anti-social personality that it was possible for a person to have while still maintaining the position of Prefect and Teacher's Pet.

He might as well go and practise with the rest of the cricket team, he didn't have anything better to do and his teacher had sounded rather desperate when he'd told him to go to practise.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in practise, not that he needed it, although the rest of the Team seemed pretty out of shape and Edmund didn't want to be carrying the whole game on his shoulders.

At dinner he sat with his friends, but kept an eye on Darling who was sitting on his own, ignoring Edmund's table and shouting at the students in the younger years who threw their food, until a particularly naughty looking boy from the year below threw his whole plate at the Prefect.

Edmund laughed with the rest of the dining hall at Darling's expense, and watched the thin boy turn bright red with embarrassment and rage.  
“What's your name!?” He demanded, wiping gravy from his face with his napkin,  
“Arse” The boy shouted back much to the amusement of all his friends.

“Your real name!” Darling growled, 

“Why should I tell you?” The boy reasoned, “you'll just get one of the teachers to give me a detention,”  
“I can find it out other ways” Darling assured him with threat, “now tell me your name!”

Deciding he'd been silent for long enough, Edmund rose to his feet, standing on the bench to make sure that he had everybody's attention before speaking.  
“Don't worry Darling is just on a short fuse because he can't get over the fact that I don't love him,” it was his master stroke. Darling paled, then exploded, marching towards Edmund with fury while everybody else howled with laughter.

“That is not true!” He shouted, stopping in front of Edmund's table, his face still stained with gravy, “Get off that bench this instant or I'll definitely have you in detention Blackadder!”

Edmund hopped down, being sure to stamp on Darling's toe as he landed, and couldn't help but admire the way Darling bit his lip and held back the yell of pain he obviously wanted to let out.

The two of them were nose to nose, well almost, Darling had to look down and Edmund had to look up. This new inconvenience was beginning to get on his nerves, until recently they'd been the same height.

“You can't, I have the cricket match tomorrow and you know full well that once I win the game my slate will be wiped clean, so there's no point in giving me a detention for afterwards” Edmund pointed out smugly.  
He could see in Darling's eyes that the taller boy knew he'd lost the fight. Darling huffed with the dignity he had left and stalked out of the dining hall, still dripping with gravy, he was probably going back to the dorms for a shower.

“What a loser” one of his friends spluttered, patting Edmund's back, “you really showed him. You were kidding about the love thing right,”  
“Of course I was” Edmund grinned, “but you've got to admit it annoyed the hell out of him.”

~/~

Throwing open the door to his dormitory, Kevin released his anger on the dustbin, kicking it over in his rage and spilling the paper contents everywhere, with a grunt of rage.

Leaving the mess behind him he threw open the door to the bathroom and pulled off his sticky clothes, abandoning them on the floor.  
He ran the shower for a few minuets, waiting for the water to warm up before stepping in to rid himself of the food that was plastered to his face and hair.

“Stupid Blackadder” he muttered under his breath, though he knew it wasn't really Blackadder's fault that he'd ended up covered in food, but his classmate hadn't exactly made it easy for him afterwards.

“Who's stupid?”

Kevin froze, unsure whether to cover himself or breath first. His eyes flicked to the lock, thank God he'd remembered to lock it. “What do you want Blackadder, haven't you done enough?”

There was a short silence, then the reply, “you've made a bit of a mess out here.”

Kevin didn't reply, but began washing his hair more fervently. He knew Blackadder was still there, this was his dormitory too.  
This room was home to about four boys, including Kevin and Edmund Blackadder, the other two were Blackadder's friends and were possibly even more annoying than there leader.

Satisfied that he was clean, Kevin turned off the water and climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and giving a definitive shake to get the water out of his hair.

“You still annoyed?” The voice called through the door in the same drawling tone.

Gritting his teeth, Kevin maintained his non-reply response.

“I'll take that as a 'yes'.”

Kevin heard the shuffle of footsteps as Blackadder moved away from the door.

Curious, Kevin pulled on his underwear (the only part of his clothing still clean) and pulled his dressing gown off the hanger on the back of the bathroom door.  
Unlocking the door, he peered around the door frame. Blackadder was picking up the rubbish on the floor and tossing it back into the bin, he glanced up when he heard the door creak and frowned quickly, “don't get me wrong, this is my room too and I don't want it looking like a pig-sty,” he glanced away, “go and put some clothes on you poof.”

Opening his mouth, Kevin thought quickly and closed it again, stamping over to his chest of draws and pulling out a pair of pyjamas for the night. He pulled the trousers on under his dressing gown and tried as discreetly as possible to pull on his shirt as well without having to completely reveal his bare chest.

Doing up the last of his shirt buttons he turned to see Blackadder watching him. The last piece of rubbish had been tossed into the bin, so now by normal logic there was no reason for them to be in the same room.

Feeling nervous, Kevin sat down on his bed and clenched his hands on his lap, waiting for Blackadder to get bored and leave, to go back and join his friends.

Instead, the other boy approached him slowly and sat down on his own bed, opposite him. Kevin watched him swallow and loosen his collar, he was wearing an expression that Kevin hadn't seen on him before.

“How about we play a game” Blackadder suggested, a little of the old confidence returning.

“A-A Game?” Kevin wasn't sure about this, all he was suddenly aware of was how close their knees were, if one of them was to stretch out their leg only a little then they'd be touching.

“A Game” Blackadder echoed, “It's a game to prove how brave you are...”

Kevin picked up on this at once and raised an eyebrow, surely this meant that Blackadder was up to something. But he wanted more than anything to prove to Blackadder once and for all that he wasn't a coward. “What do I get if I win?” Kevin asked, forcing his own cunning smile, pleased that the look seemed to startle Blackadder somewhat.

“If you win then I won't tease you for a month and I won't ever throw anything at you in class again...”

“So you admit it!” Kevin glared, but Blackadder ignored him,

“But if I win, what will you do for me?”

Kevin flinched, feeling an irritating twitch in his right eye, “If you win, which you won't then I'll do all your homework for a month,”

With a smile Blackadder held out his hand for Kevin to shake. They shook on it.

“So...” Kevin waited expectantly for Blackadder to tell him the rules of this game.

Blackadder flexed his fingers and leaned a little closer, closing the distance between their legs, his hand reached out slowly and rested on Kevin's knee.  
Kevin jumped, but held strong, refusing to break Blackadder's eye-contact.

“When you've had enough you say 'nervous', if you manage five minuets then you win, if you don't then I win” Blackadder explained.  
Kevin blinked at him in shock, but then he nodded slowly, “game you picked up on the streets is it?”  
“Something like that” Blackadder murmured, his hand moving a little fur. He felt Kevin shiver, but the other boy held his tongue and turned his head away.

Blackadder waited a few seconds before drifting his hand up to rest on Kevin's thigh, “alright Darling?” He asked with a smirk.  
Kevin snapped his head back and narrowed his eyes at his classmate's, “fine, but don't get too familiar Blackad...!” Kevin let out a small squeak as Blackadder grinned and squeezed his thigh lightly. His face heated up immediately, whatever he attempted to try and hold it down.

Spurred on by his reaction, as always, Blackadder's hand rubbed the inside of his thigh, his thumb running small rings over his pyjama trousers. Blackadder watched as Kevin breathed in sharply, his blush growing more pronounced.

Three minuets to go.

The hand lightly brushed over his private parts. Kevin almost opened his mouth in protest, then he saw Blackadder's smug look and held his tongue, looking down at where the hand rested, feeling his heart beginning to race.

When he looked up again it was to see that Blackadder had leaned in closer, his hand was now moving in circular motions, causing Kevin to bring a hand subconsciously to his mouth and bite down hard on his index finger.

What was happening to him?

Finally Blackadder's palm pressed down hard.  
Unable to hold himself back any longer, Kevin opened his mouth to let out the moan that was fighting its way up his throat, but Blackadder's other hand was suddenly around his mouth, silencing him.

“Shh!” He hissed, glancing over his shoulder at their door, it was still shut, but Kevin was suddenly aware that their two room-mates could suddenly walk in on them at any minuet. Of course Blackadder would blame him for their compromising position and he would be forever teased and avoided by teacher and student alike.

Two Minuets.

Kevin felt his body jerking back as Blackadder's administrations continued, while the other boy leaned forward pushing Kevin back over his bed, with one hand still over his mouth and the other still rubbing along his increasingly hardening member.

Before he could stop them, his hips had bucked to meet Blackadder's touch, his breath coming hot and raggid under the boy's hand.

At some point Blackadder's hand must have moved because suddenly it was glazing across his chest, only to rake his nails softly back down it.

“Edmund~” Kevin slapped his hands over Blackadder's, his eyes widening in shock and horror at what he'd just let slip through Blackadder's relaxed grip. He stared at Blackadder with widened eyes, this was it, his life was over.

Blackadder was looking back at him with surprise, and he slowly removed his hand from Kevin's mouth, forcing his own hands with it.

What happened next was something that Kevin had never even let himself imagine. Blackadder's mouth fixed around his own, his teeth raking over Kevin's lower lip, until with a moan he opened his mouth to allow the unfamiliar tongue to roam his mouth.

The other boy was now straddling him, grinding his own hips down on Kevin's with a movement that told of experience.

Kevin broke the kiss, breathing heavily, trying to refill his lungs with oxygen, “t-that's five minuets” he stammered, blushing furiously as Blackadder trailed more kissed down his neck.

“So it is” Blackadder acknowledged, popping open the top buttons of Kevin's shirt and dragging his wet tongue over his erect nipples, causing Kevin to moan again.

The sudden sound of people in the hall caused the two of them to spring apart and Kevin only just had time to finish buttoning his shirt when their other two room-mates flew into the room.  
Kevin hid himself in his blankets and noted that Blackadder was slipping away to the bathroom, he'd wait for the other boy to finish before going in there himself. Thankfully he was ignored by the other two boys who just got dressed and climbed into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this longer...


End file.
